


buy me a frappucino i'm yours

by creativitea



Category: SHINee
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, First Meetings, M/M, Starbucks, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your typical starbucksromance, with a not-so-typical way to pick up someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buy me a frappucino i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this post http://aceteatic.tumblr.com/post/120887632176/abbeyisacartoonfreak-zogwargqueen on tumblr and needed it as a JongTae. So this happened;

"Frappucino for SwagMoney!" the green-haired barista called, not even trying to hide that he was judging whoever this was a lot, and Taemin usuccessfully tried not to laugh while waving at him as a signal that he was that idiot.  
He couldn't believe this.

Honestly, he thought that this person was just messing with him when he got the wordoc through airdrop with the line "will u go out w/ me?" and a pic of a sunglass-swagged out dog. He'd just played along to the joke by sending back "buy me a frappucino i'm yours" and an even swaggier sunglass-pimped out kitten in a hammock.

 

His real name wasn't SwagMoney, unfortunately. He was Taemin, but his airdrop account was called SwagMoney. You could say it was because he had swag and liked shopping, but it was mostly because his friend Jongin was the one who helped him create his account, and wanted to ruin Taemin's   
impression to keep him from making other friends, probably.   
That was the conclusion Taemin had decided on, at least. 

But apparently, it had attracted a date, so Taemin knew from that he apparently was as swaggy as he thought he was. Or just that some weirdo was either into that kind of humor, or possibly a golddigger(which Taemin kind of ruled out because of his free frappucino).

The barista, with a name tag that said key, wore a cheesy necklace that was a locket with a heart shaped keyhole, Taemin decided wasn't really one to judge him, SwagMoney.   
It was thanks to his swag and bling(which by the way was half of the flirtacious strangers username on airdrop; blingbling) that this guy got paid, anyway. Maybe he was just jealous, like the color of his hair implied.(green was the color of jealousy, Taemin remembered thanks to elementary) Maybe his   
hair was like one of those mood rings?

Despite Taemin's inner sass-battle with Key the barista, they were cool(as the frappucino) about it and smiled politely at each other when the drink was handed over.

 

He curiously looked around the room to find this mysterystranger, and when he finally stopped turning his   
head around, there was no tall dark stranger sitting in front of him. But a short man wearing a snapback,   
sunglasses, a tee that said "special"(which fit him in more than one way), the dorkiest smile Taemin had ever seen; pointing at him with fingerguns. And when he had wiggled his thumbs like he was pulling the trigger, and introduced himself with "Blingbling is Jonghyun~" Taemin officially died. (of laughter and some strange kind of attraction, not anything more fatal)  
When he could catch his breath again, he reached out his hand to introduce himself as well. "I'm Taemin..." and then he added "I mean, I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @vegasolar for betareading for me! :)


End file.
